Deadly Deception
by slyprentice
Summary: When an undercover job threatens to tear Dee and Ryo apart, they're forced to make some notsosurprising discovers about their relationship.


**Title:** Deadly Deception  
**Author: **Prentice  
**Pairing:** Dee/Ryo  
**Feedback:** Is much appreciated...

**Series**: Yes.  
**Disclaimer:** As much as I wish I could say these characters were mine, they're not and never will be. Keep that in mind.  
**Genre:** Slash  
**Summary: **When an undercover job threatens to tear Dee and Ryo apart, they're forced to make some not-so-surprising discovers about their relationship.  
**Author's Notes: **This is, to date, the first FAKE story I've written so bear with me if the characters are completely off or the storyline isn't that spectacular.

* * *

**New York Police Department**

**27th Precinct**

**2:35 p.m.**

"You've got to be kidding me!" Detective Dee Laytner bellowed, face flushed red with anger as his fingers curled into tight fists. "There is no way, absolutely no way, that I'm okay with this! He could get hurt! He could get worse than hurt!"

"Damn it, Dee!" Investigative Chief Smith growled, the tell-tale vein by his temple pulsing. "MacLean is the only one who can do it! He's the only one--"

"Make JJ do it!" Dee cut in, pacing from one side of the chief's office to the other. "He's the one with the most experience! He does this kind of thing all the time for other precincts!" Taking a frustrated breath in, the raven-haired detective stopped pacing and planted himself firmly in front of the chief's desk, bringing a fist down to pound at its paper-strew surface. "What does it have to be _my_ partner?"

"Who the hell else is there, Laytner? MacLean is the only possible choice. These bastards won't be fooled by some rookie who's pretending to be something he's not! They'll see that he's green from the moment he opens his mouth. But your partner on the other hand…He knows his way around. He has time and experience on his side. With his knowledge, he can blend in with these punks--"

"Punks! **Punks**!" Dee exploded then, eyes widening in something close to disbelief. "These aren't some common street gangs, Chief! These are the _Yukaza_, the Japanese Mafia! We can't send Ryo into their mitts! They'll eat him alive!"

"Goddammit, Laytner, I know!" Chief Smith snarled, slamming his own fist against his desk making several file folders scatter to the ground. "I'm not going to just send him waltzing in! How stupid do you think I am!" The man shook his head, uncurling his fist and splaying his fingers out. "We're taking every precaution that we can. That's why MacLean is at home right now, instead of here, doing his job!"

"Taking every precaution…" Dee mimicked with a grimace. "What precautions? They're not even suppose to be in the city yet!"

Chief Smith sighed, running a worn hand over his haggard features. The building pressure of a migraine was already working its way from his temples, inward. The strain of the last few days was finally beginning to get to him. When word from the streets had come in that something big was happening, he hadn't imagined something like this. Drug lords, gang wars, homicides, he could handle. But the Yukaza? Having a meeting with some yet to be identified faction here in New York City? Unbelievable.

Another sigh forced its way out. "The heads of the family aren't coming in until next month but a few trusted informants of the precinct have been reporting some new faces wandering around Chinatown and a few others…odd…locations around the city."

Detective Laytner growled deep within his throat, slamming a fist into the palm of his opposite hand. "Bodyguards?" He asked after a moment, once again resuming his agitated pacing.

The Chief nodded, slightly. "Yeah, we think so."

"So, what," Dee began, all but throwing himself into the nearest chair inside the office. It was one of the "newer" ones that the man had acquired, though through no fault of his own. They were of only a slightly better quality of those that could be found downstairs in the department's waiting area: brown wood, chipped and battered around the edges, framed green-brown cushions that were faded and dipped from so many years of use. They were ugly and uncomfortable but right now, he could care less. "They're just scouting locations? Seeing which one is the most secure?"

Smith shrugged, picking up an unlit cigar and wedging it between his lips. "Something like that. We won't know for sure until we get more information from some of our guys we got on the street. Plus, of course, when we send in MacLean."

Dee glared, gripping the sides of the chair as though he were strangling them. "This is stupid and dangerous."

"Randy's a good cop." Smith replied simply, picking up a matchbox to light his cigar. "He can handle himself."

Dee's glare intensified. "Ryo isn't going in alone. It's too dangerous."

Striking a match against the side of the box, Smith took his time lighting his cigar. Laytner was a good cop but he had acted like a damn two year old most of the time. "I didn't say he was going in alone, Laytner. If you wouldn't have busted in here screaming like a fishermen's wife, I could have told you that."

For a long moment, both were silent, staring at each other; Smith, calm but irritated and Dee, suspicious.

"Who's going in with him? If you tell me Martin or JJ…" Dee began, warningly. It was Smith's turn to glare.

"Don't be stupid. Martin is nearly twice the age of what we'd need and anyway, he's switching departments soon. As for JJ…" For the briefest of seconds, Smith contemplated it, just long enough to set the detective on edge. He resisted the urge to grin with the look of sheer outrage spreading over the detective's face. "No, he won't do." The relieved look that washed over Dee's features made Smith shake his head.

"Look, Laytner, I got a lot of red-tape to get cleared up. With the boys' upstairs breathing down my neck, I don't need your bullshit on top of everything else. Go, do some _work_, maybe get some of that paperwork cleared up and then we'll talk. I got calls to make." The Chief said, chewing on the edge of cigar slightly as he pulled the telephone towards him, a clear gesture of dismissal.

"But…Chief…" Dee began but just as soon stopping when the Chief began to punch in a phone number. "Fine." He mumbled, petulantly. "This isn't over."

"Yeah, yeah." Smith muttered, watching as the young man pulled himself from his seat and moved towards the door, slipping out into the bullpen with more grace than he'd left it. Listening to the phone ring, he sighed.

This was going to be another one of those days.

To be continued...


End file.
